It is common to weave names, trade names or trademarks into the fabric edges of certain fabrics. A name weaving machine (edge Jacquard) is used for this purpose. Such a machine can be compared with a Jacquard machine which is reduced in size, in which in most cases less than 100 sinkers are installed. The name weaving machine is arranged advantageously laterally in modern weaving machines, and the connection between the ends of the sinkers and the heddles is done by known harness cords. Such cords are guided in guide or comber boards in order to have at both ends a direction which is suitable with respect to the position of the sinkers and heddles. It is thereby often necessary to guide the cords around parts of the weaving machine, so that contact or wear is avoided.
If on one and the same weaving machine fabrics of different widths are manufactured successively, it is necessary to adjust the heddles of the Jacquard part which effects the weaving in of the names or marks to the new fabric width or the new edge spacing. The normal position of the thread guides of the heddles is thereby supposed to remain unchanged, in particular with respect to their height from the crank shaft. In order to reach this goal, one has to newly tie, with a resulting high amount of work input, the harness cord lengths for the new conditions.
Therefore, solutions were searched to bypass this required work load. According to Swiss Pat. No. 460 659, each harness cord is guided for this purpose in a separate tube. However, due to the great friction between cord and tube wall, each heddle must now have a particularly strong pull-back member, which retroactively requires a stronger and heavier built name weaving machine.
A different suggestion for a solution is described in Swiss Pat. No. 485 888. Here the harness cords are guided by means of many comber boards which are arranged one behind the other, which comber boards are connected to a flexible harness guide system by semi-rigid, elastic and flexible rods. In this arrangement, the guide threads do not remain at the same height during an adjustment of the heddles. A resetting of the individual harness cords is necessary, which is very energy expending. In addition, the support for the comber boards does not permit a strong diverting of the cords on a short stretch without causing a weakening of the support and reducing the stability.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a harness which can be adjusted easily and in many ways whereby the thread guides of adjacent heddles remain at the same height.
This purpose is attained in a Jacquard-harness of the above-mentioned type by a connection between each two comber boards which are arranged one behind the other consisting of rigid, namely bend-resistant connecting rods which are connected with one another by pivotal joints in the area of the comber boards, whereby the center line of each comber board coincides with the pivot axis of the pivotal joint connection of adjacent connecting rods and the guide bores in the comber boards are arranged one behind the other and are each associated with a harness cord and lie at mirror image symmetrical to the connecting plane connecting the center lines of the comber boards.
Each joint pivot axis is connected to a spring or the like which adjusts the unlocked joint and, as a result, the comber board which is secured to a shaft forming the pivotal joint, to a position bisecting the angle which is formed by the adjacent connecting rods.